Tangled Up in Love
by nikham3
Summary: It has been thirtytwo years since the first Sisterhood book. The teenagers are now mothers to teenagers and the next generation has been born. But there is a problem... COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge, very long prolouge

Tangled up in love

Chapter One- Prologue

The Sisters have moved on. It has been 32 years since the first book/movie.

Bridget had two kids of her own. Two were Eric's before he married Bee; they were twin boys, David and Ryan, who are now 17. Bridget's first is Derek, and he is 16. Her second was a girl named Zoey, at age 15. All four of the kids enjoyed football, which surprised Eric and Bridget because **they** were head-strong for soccer.

Carmen had one spoiled girl, with Win, named Hannah. Hannah loved to shop and design clothes. Hannah hated being the only one without a sibling; her friends all had hot older brothers, except for Becca. She had a weirdo sister.

Lena had two girls with Paul, one 17-year-old named Andrea, and one 15-year-old named Becca. Andrea enjoyed poetry and vintage clothing. Becca loved to dance. She took 5 dance classes a week, and couldn't wait until she got her license so she could drive herself to her dance classes. Andrea usually took her, and they had to listen to old music on the way there. Becca loved to listen to hip-hop music; it was so exciting and easy to dance to. Old vintage music makes you want to throw up! (No offense, remember all these are Becca's opinion)

Tibby married Brian and had three kids: Her oldest, Sean at age 16. She had a girl one year later, and she named her Hayden. Then, 13 years after Hayden was born, Tibby had Bailey, who has just turned 2. Tibby would not change the name because it was her baby, and she had the right to name it whatever she wanted. Brian threw a fit. Brian ran away after the birth of Bailey, he couldn't take being reminded everyday of the little 12-year-old. Hayden and Sean forever hated Bailey, the reason why Brian was not there. They didn't have a father thanks to her.

The four girls kind of had a love circle. It was more of like some kind of polygon, but whatever.

Zoey: adored Sean, Hayden's bro. Sean had brown- black hair and darker skin. His hair was always free, not long, but not short. He just gelled it and let it go, Zoey loved it.

Hannah: fell in love with Ryan, Zoey's bro, he had sandy-blonde hair like Eric, and deep blue eyes like Eric. Of course he wasn't Bee's kid, but he still resembled her. He was so built; you wouldn't want to mess with him. He was the quarter back of their school's football team, which was undefeated.

Becca: loved Derek, Bee's only son. He looked so much like his mom: he had the hair, except it was on a boy. He had a few freckles here and there, which gave him a younger look, but making him more mature. Derek loved music, just like Becca. Zoey said he wrote his own songs on his guitar.

Hayden: liked David. David was a brunette, thanks to Eric's first girlfriend, Kaya. He had a little Mexican touch to him, but he had his father's deep blue eyes. That was the best feature. He played wide receiver on the school football team.

Sean: kind of thought, wait, scratch that, he REALLY liked Zoey. Zoey was way hot and cute, blonde and skinny. He would do anything for Zoey.

Derek: liked a girl at school named Jessie. She was in 10th grade, the same as his sister, Zoey. She had strawberry-blonde hair, a little bit of freckles, and the cutest white smile.

David: was in weirdly in love with Tibby. Ever since Brian left her, David felt something for the 47-year-old. It was awkward, he knew, but he would get over it. Her daughter Hayden somewhat resembled her, but not as much as he would like.

Ryan: was kind of looking in Hannah's way. Every time she would walk by, their eyes would meet and his cheeks would turn red. His blue eyes would suddenly look away. But he still had a thing for a girl at his school named Brooke, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes that would light up the room.

Lena: worked professionally as an artist. She taught at the high-school her kids went to, how to paint and sketch in charcoal. She also tried to get on paper whatever came to her mind. Paul was an author. He liked to write what he couldn't say. He has published four books, one about art, two about children, and one fiction about a al dragon. They lived in the center of the street, where they had a swimming pool complete with a slide, and a huge backyard where Becca danced like crazy. The inside of their house was huger than the backyard. It was two stories, 4 bedrooms. Lena and Paul shared the master bedroom downstairs, and Andrea and Becca each had their own room upstairs.

Bridget: worked as a soccer coach for the University if Maryland, and was delighted whenever Ryan wanted to tag-along. Eric worked as a professional soccer player. Fortunately, Bee found a huge house for her and Eric. They lived in a three story 6 bedroom house, with a huge backyard for playing football and soccer, and they always went down to Lena's to swim. They lived two houses away from Lena. Inside the house, Bee and Eric shared the master bedroom on the second floor, and Zoey's room was next to theirs. Derek's bedroom was across the hall from Zoey's, and David and Ryan shared the huge third floor together. On the top floor, all there was was a huge empty room with a bathroom in the corner. They had everything up there.

Carmen: found work as a fashion designer for celebrities and made a lot of money. Win worked as a Pediatrician at a doctor's office and was so good with kids. He also made quite a lot of money. Carmen found a small house right next to Bee's that fitted her family just right. It was one story and it had three bedrooms. Carmen and Win shared the master bedroom and Hannah had her own room across the hall. The extra bedroom down at the end of the hall was used as a guest bedroom and also an office. They had a small backyard which they fit a small pool in, and managed to put in a patio where Hannah and Carmen could tan together.

Tibby: being a single mom barely made it by sometimes. Sean was always working, being such a good boy. He worked at the University of Maryland, getting paid to help Bridget, Derek's mom. He didn't exactly like soccer, but Mrs. Richman paid a lot of money to an assistant. Hayden, too, had a job, which was Wallman's. She hated the old fart of a manager, Duncan. Her mom had him as a manager too, but he had gotten much worse. He would snitch at you if one stack of deodorant was placed wrong on the shelf. Even Bailey had a job. She was working in her mother's commercials, representing the diapers. Bailey was strong on Tibby's genes, and was so cute! They lived in a house, down the street from the others. It had two bedrooms, one for Bailey and Tibby, and one for Sean and Hayden. It was gross to live with Sean sometimes, because he would throw his stuff all over the floor. That wasn't so bad, but what he threw on the floor was gross: smelly t-shirts he finds under his bed, old food he doesn't want to eat, and other gross things. Tibby made good money whenever she could produce a movie, documentary, or commercial.

All of Bridget's children or half-children had cars. Ryan kept a dark blue Ford F150 truck (He has my dream car!) and David had a red mustang. Derek held up with a Jeep and loved it. He named it Carson. Zoey already had a car promised for her in the garage. It was a deep blue Porsche, with yellow streaks across it. It was supposed to remind her of herself, because of her blue eyes and blonde hair.

Lena's oldest, Andrea, had a neon blue Honda Civic, with scratches all over it, from when Becca tried driving it. Becca was going to get a bright yellow Nissan X-terra, loudly describing who she is. Besides, Derek had a jeep, so Becca was close enough.

Carmen's daughter already had her car, but she only had her permit. It was a black Escalade, complete with spinners, sunroof, and blasting stereo. Becca admires it all the time.

Tibby's son, Sean, had managed to buy a car off the side of the rode for $1000, but it still ran good. It was a cruddy green truck, it only had 2 seats. Most of the time Hayden rode in the second seat, but when he had to take Bailey, Hayden sat between the two, while Bailey sat in the passenger seat. Sean and Hayden both were saving up for Hayden to get a car. They were all waiting for Tibby to finish her major production starring Ashton Kutcher, because that would bring in a lot of money.

In this story, I am going to try my hardest not to make the first Sisters just sound like a source of help. I am going to make them real characters in this book. They are not there for entertainment purposes, actually there are but… WHATEVER! Just enjoy and tell me what I did right or wrong, because I have no idea what a flame is.


	2. the action starts

* * *

Zoey:  
It was a Saturday morning, Zoey was just waking up. It was 10:30! She was supposed to meet her "sisters" at the mall at 9:00! Why didn't Bee wake her up? Oh yeah, she was at soccer practice. Zoey rushed to put on a pair of jeans and a blue tank-top. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and headed downstairs. It was the beginning of June. It was so hot outside. 

Ryan: It's about time Sleeping Beauty woke up!

Zoey: Shut up, I need a ride to the mall.

Ryan: Oh, and you want me to take you?

Zoey: Yes please.

Ryan: What's to convince me?

Zoey: I'll show Brooke and Hannah your whitey-tighteys! I mean, if that is what you want.

Ryan: Okay, make it fast. Let's go.

They hopped in Ryan's truck and drove to the mall. They walked towards the food court. There were the other three friends.

Hannah: Hey Ryan, I didn't know you even got up this early. (Giggle) Zo, I thought you were going to bring his whiteys!

Ryan: Zo, that is not even funny! Don't embarrass me like that!

Zoey: Oh, you're embarrassed huh?

Ryan: NO. I just feel uncomfortable that you are showing your little friends my underwear!

Zoey: Relax, party pooper, I didn't show it to them yet.

Ryan: Good, I'll see you later, ok guys? Wait, yet?

The four friends nodded. Ryan left, his cheeks flushed.

Hannah: Did you really bring them?

Zoey: Of course! Here you go!

The four s giggled as Zoey pulled out a pair of stained underwear and Hayden fell laughing on the floor. They all stared at her.

Hayden: What? The only source of entertainment I get is a spitting 2-year-old!

Others: Whatever!

Becca: Tell your mom if she wants to put me in a music video, I am good to go. I wouldn't need to be paid, just want to be on TV.

Hayden: Fine, I will, since you've been asking me since February!

Zoey: Hey, my birthday is coming up!

Becca: Shut up! We all come within one month. Just because your birthday is—TOMORROW! Bye Zo got to go shopping!

Becca whizzed out of the food court and into a store called Zippo's. The rest of them ordered from the food court and sat down to eat. Zoey's birthday was June 2nd, Becca's birthday was June 9th, Hayden's birthday was June 17th, and Hannah's birthday was June 30th. They were just like the Septembers, except they were the Junes. June was the month of festivities and joy, so they were perfectly born in the right month.

Hannah: Hey guys, would you mind if I told you I got a boyfriend?

Hayden: SHUT UP! No, you did not! Ohmygosh, what does he look like?

Hannah: Brown hair, with high-lights, always dresses so hot, and he has the cutest brown eyes!

Zoey: I thought your criteria is like !

Hannah: I know, but he is just so cute!

Zoey: What about Ryan? We were going to be related remember?

Hannah: Yeah, but—

Zoey: You can't just like a guy for his looks! That is not why I like Sean! (GASP)

Hayden: WHAT!

Zoey: Nothing.

Hayden: You like my brother! How dare you! I don't like your brother. I like your half-brother! (GASP)

Zoey: You do? That is so weird! Which one?

Hayden: Um, David.

Hannah: PHEW!

Becca: Hey guys, I got Zo a--- never mind.

Zoey: Okay, now that our secrets have all been revealed, let's just get along. It all works perfectly! Hannah likes Ryan; Ryan likes her . . . and Brooke.

Hannah: Who is BROOKE?

Zoey: Ryan's other crush.

Hannah: Oh, um, I'll just win him over.

Zoey: Good idea. Um, Hayden likes David; David likes, um, well nobody. At least I don't know who he likes. I like Sean, and who does Sean like?

Hayden: You! He thinks nobody could beat you at being hotter. He said that to me, and well, he said I would die if I told ANYONE!

Zoey: Not if I tell him I like him. So, uh, Becca, what about you?

Becca: I like… Derek.

Zoey: Coolio. Except Derek likes Jessie.

Becca: Who is Jessie?

Zoey: At our school, cheerleader Jessie.

Becca: Oh, well it's time to shake her pom-poms a bit. I say we take her down!

Hannah: What? Did you take your pills this morning Becca?

Becca: YES! DON'T ASK ME THAT! GRRRRRRRRR!

Zoey: Becca, stop foaming at the mouth. You just have to make Derek like you more than Jessie. Okay?

Becca: Dam, I wanted to beat her down.

Zoey: You can do that later.

Becca: YAY!

Hannah: Now we are all going to be related!

Hayden: If we all marry our boyfriends.

Zoey: And if we don't have a major fight with our boyfriends and never want to see each other again!

Hannah: That just doesn't have to happen!

Becca: Alright guys, Sean is here. Zoey make your move.

Zoey walked towards Sean.

Sean: Hey Zoey. What is going on?

Zoey: Not much. It's just, I am not scheduled for anything fun on Friday.

Sean: Oh, I get it. You want me to ask you? Fine, do you want to go to dinner on Friday night?

Zoey: I would love to, thanks for asking. (Giggle)

Sean: Hayden, come on, the guys and I want to watch football!

Zoey: I want to watch football! Who are you watching it with?

Sean: Your brothers, at your house.

Zoey: Great we can ALL go to my house and watch football or whatever.

Sean: Sure, that's fun. Especially since none of the other s like football.

Zoey: Trust me.

Sean: Whatever. P

So they all agreed to go to Zoey's house and watch TV, and the s would also talk and do nails and stuff in the other room. They also decided that all of them would stay the night there, all boys on 3rd floor, all s on 1st floor. When they got there, Hannah couldn't keep her eyes off Ryan, and vise versa. Hannah had to talk to him. It was halftime and Ryan was watching the s shake their .

* * *

Hannah:

Hannah: Hey Ryan, can I ask you something in the other room?

Ryan: Yeah sure.

(In Zoey's room, alone) Ryan: Go ahead.

Hannah: Do you like me? Because if you don't, I don't want you looking at me all the time. I want you to mind your own business. But if you do, will you be my boyfriend?

Ryan: Whoa, Hannah. Hmm, this is awkward. Hannah, I am going off to college next year. If we are still together at that time, do you want to live through it? I don't want to be with someone who just thinks dating is for fun. I am looking for someone serious about a relationship, and someone who will be there for me.

Hannah: Now it's my turn to say Whoa. I think that is so, just out there. I like it; I have always wanted people to be sincere to me. I will be with you for a long time, do you know how long I've waited to here you say you wanted me to be your friend?

Ryan: Since I came home from fat camp?

Hannah: You never went to fat camp.

Ryan: Right, sorry.

Hannah: So what do you say, let's go out?

Ryan: Yeah, Hannah, will you be my friend?

Hannah: (Giggle) yes of course.

* * *

Becca: 

Becca: So, Derek, what is your favorite team in football?

Derek: The buccaneers, they rock. (TRUE)

Becca: Ohmygosh, me too!

Derek (not interested): Thanks for sharing.

Becca walked away with her arms folded over her chest, pouting.

Becca: Your brother is an immature dork. But, yet, he is so handsome.

Zoey: Ain't my fault!

Becca: Let's go beat down your mom and dad!

Zoey: Becca, no. I already told you, you could beat up Jessie later.

Becca: YAY!

Zoey smacked her forehead and shook her head. _I am surrounded by idiots! _She thought. Zoey snuggled up next to Sean.

* * *

Zoey: 

Sean: Hey . Can I get you something?

Zoey: A glass of Diet Coke would be nice.

Sean: I'll be right back.

Zoey: Wait, this is my house. I'll get it.

Sean: No, that's okay. I need the exercise of walking to the fridge and getting a Coke.

Zoey: If you must…

Sean left the room.

Sean: Anything else?

Zoey: No, I'm good.

Sean: Zoey, c'mon, tell me if you want something. I am like your servant.

Zoey: No you are not. You are a normal human being, and I will not have you doing my chores, although that would be nice.

Sean: you got it! (He picked up the vacuum cleaner)

Zoey: No, don't! I am fine. And that is not even my job.

Sean: Oh.

Zoey: Just relax honey.

Sean: Fine Zo.

* * *

Hannah: 

Ryan: Hannah, I have to tell you, I used to like Brooke, because I wasn't sure if you liked me.

Hannah: That is fine. You're over Brooke, right?

Ryan: Um, well, she kind of asked me to this dance.

Hannah: You can't say yes to her! Tell her no now!

Ryan: It is a senior-only party and she is my invitation.

Hannah: Ryan, this is not going to work if you make out with other s at parties!

Ryan: I didn't say I was going to make out with her!

Hannah: But you meant it!

Ryan: I did not!

Hannah: Ryan, just don't go. You can go whether you're with her or not.

Ryan: Um, actually I already told her yes.

Hannah: Ryan, we haven't even been dating for 5 minutes and you are already cheating on me!

Ryan: I am not. I'm just going to a party with a . Like you didn't go to a party with a boy that wasn't your boyfriend?

Hannah: You are my first boyfriend.

Ryan: Oh, I'm sorry.

Hannah: I don't care if you go with her.

Ryan: Really? I will go dancing with you the next night!

Hannah: Thanks.

* * *

Hayden: 

I didn't forget about Hayden.

Hayden: So, David, what is going on?

David: Not much. I am waiting for your mom to make another film, or whatever.

Hayden: So you like my mom?

David: I love your mom! I am so glad Brian ran away! (GASP!)

Hayden: WHAT! You're glad that Sean has a cruddy car, I don't even have one, my mom is alone every night, and Bailey will never have a father?

David: Hayden, I'm sorry. It's just; I've always LOVED your mom.

Hayden: SHUT UP! My dad is gone and you are happy? Well, rejoice while you can, because evil will come about you!

_Um, okay. That was a little weird, _David thought.

Hayden: What I meant to say was, just, GO AWAY!

Hayden ran to Zoey's room crying. Zoey came in after her.

Zoey: Hay Hayden, what is wrong?

Hayden: dfjdklsajie;jrkle;jwk;ajkr! (Your brother is a jerk!)

Zoey: Which one?

Hayden: dsdfh! (David)

Zoey: It is alright, David has been like that as long as I've known him. What did he do?

Hayden: hdsajkldj;sjk;dsfjknfbjklsdahjkelawhrjn, sahdjkdslhjsdahjlhsdfjhdsfjlahweiohjkwqewuir;qwjk.cxnmv;hwijwqk.fn! (He said he was glad my dad ran away, and he loves my mom and has a huge crush on her!)

Zoey: I'll be right back, okay Hay?

Hayden: a;sdhfhj Zi. (Alright Zo)

Zoey came back with David held by the shirt. She was yelling something at him, and then he sat him by Hayden.

David: I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have blurted that out. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I liked you. Do you maybe want to get something to eat? Cheetos? Soda?

Hayden: Sure, but you don't have to feel sorry for me. My dad is gone, that is that. Also, my mom won't like you. She said she is not getting married again.

David: Darn (jokingly). You do have her jeans though.

Hayden: Don't you mean GENES?

David: Nope, have your mom tell you the story.

They went out into the living room. Hayden could really tell that David was starting to like her. They pigged out on Cheetos and chips, and squirted soda at each other.

That is finally the end of the chapter. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything better for Becca, but there is more to come on her. Tell me what you like and stuff. I liked the Zoey part: that is a major part. These are all based on songs, so I bet you can't guess which ones? REVIEW!


	3. a little harassing and a little relief

I'm sorry, I kind of forgot about this story- hehehehe. I have returned to quotation marks, so don't worry. I have thought long and hard on these parts. And you guys still have to guess the songs.

* * *

After dance, Becca was swimming in her chilled pool. Zoey walked out Becca's back door.

"Hey Zoey," Becca greeted, "Wanna swim?"

"Sure do!" Zoey, without taking off any of her clothes, jumped into the freezing cold water. "Ahhh, soothing," she said after she came back to the surface.

"Zoey, you're crazy, this is SO cold!" Becca shouted.

"OH MY GOSH! Becca, why didn't you invite me?" Hannah shouted as she jumped into the freezing cold pool. "Oh, now I see why!" She jumped out and sat on a lawn chair, shivering.

"Hannah, you girly-girl," Zoey giggled. "It is SO NOT cold!"

"Whatever Zoey, you are crazy! Everyone knows that pool is freezing, Becca, why is it so cold when it's like summer?" Hannah reacted.

"I don't know!" Becca splashed Hannah with the icy water.

"Hey, don't!"

"Don't what?" Hayden asked as she joined the trio in the backyard. She grabbed Hannah by the arm and pushed her in, along with herself.

"Hayden!" Hannah screamed as she looked at the goose-bumps appearing on her tan skin. "That was so rude!"

"Excuse me, you're the ones who didn't invite me!" Hayden accused.

"They all just showed up in my backyard!" Becca shouted.

They all laughed. Something in their senses had told them to come to Becca's house, like a sixth sense. And then they just had to jump in her pool. That's where they were right now.

"Come on guys, it's Friday, I propose we stay the night at Becca's house!" Zoey shouted.

"Yeah!" They agreed.

"Zoey! Did you even ask?" Becca shouted.

"I'm okay with that," Lena said, coming out of the house. "We can send all the guys camping and have a girls night in, with moms and children."

* * *

They all agreed and Hayden went to her house. Brian sat on the couch making out with her mother, in front of Bailey! Hayden screamed and ran to her room. A few minutes later, Tibby came in.

"Hayden, your dad is back," Tibby said.

"I know," Hayden sobbed, "But why did you take him back?"

"Because I love him," Tibby answered.

"After all her did to you," Hayden said, "you took him back?"

"Yes," Tibby sighed.

"Do you think he's changed?" Hayden asked.

"Of course honey."

"I don't want to get hurt again," Hayden sobbed, "I don't want Bailey to get hurt either."

"I won't hurt you or Bailey," Brian said as he walked into the room. "Or Sean."

Hayden huddled herself in the corner and whimpered. Brian attempted to hug her, but Hayden hit him away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and ran out of the room.

"Is he hurting you?" Sean asked, as he walked into the kitchen. Hayden solemnly shook her head. "I'm here for you, Hayden." He hugged her. Hayden loved her brother so much, there was such a strong bond between them, and it was unreal.

Brian and Bailey would stay home while the guys went camping and the girls went to the "sleepover."

* * *

Hayden, Zoey, Hannah, and Becca sat in Becca's bedroom on her giganto bed.

"We're so happy for you!" Zoey squealed, after hearing Hayden's news that her father was back. The others agreed.

"He abused me, violently abused me before though," Hayden sobbed.

"Not sexually?" Hannah asked, worried.

"No! He threw things at me, and Sean, but mainly me. It was the day after Bailey was born, I got an F on my report card," Hayden replied.

"Hayden," Zoey sighed, "Poor baby."

"David won't do that to you!" Becca shouted.

"David, I don't know what he meant by the 'jeans'!" Hayden shouted.

"Who knows, they're boys!" Hannah replied.

"How are you and Ryan going?" Zoey asked Hannah.

"He's so fine, I love him to death. But I feel like I'm kind of taking advantage of him, you know," Hannah answered.

"Ryan's easy to do that to," Zoey smirked. "Are you cheating on him?"

"No!" Hannah answered. "I just feel like, he gets me everything!"

"What about you Becca dear?" Zoey asked.

"Um," Becca started. "I found this talent show competition!"

"Cool!" Hannah shouted. "Our moms would be like 'let's go!'!"

"When is it?" Hayden asked.

"Next Friday night!" Becca shouted. "I am thinking of a song to sing."

"Me too," Zoey said, "I need to find something. Sean does everything for me and it's like frustrating."

"Sing about it," Hannah suggested.

"I don't want to be like Cinderella," Hayden started singing.

"Thank you Hayden!" Zoey squealed. "That is the song I am going to sing!"

"What song should I sing?" Becca asked.

"You are obsessed with Derek, but he doesn't like you, welcome to my life!" Zoey shouted.

"Yeah!" Becca agreed.

"I'll sing Baby it's you!" Hannah shouted.

"Hayden what about you?" Zoey asked.

"Let me go, by 3 doors down," Hayden replied. They agreed and went on Becca's computer to find the lyrics.

"Isn't it weird that all our songs have to do with the guys?" Becca asked.

"Nah," They answered.

"We'll just get them to go to the show," Hannah suggested.

So they went hard at work singing their songs, not even caring what the other girls sang at the same time.

* * *

It was Monday and Becca was walking to school, her stupid sister forgot her. Derek came up beside her.

"Hey," he said, "its Becca, am I right?"

She nodded, "what do you want?"

"Nothing, David forgot me and I'm not allowed to drive to school because of gas money," he answered.

"Sorry, my sister forgot me too."

"Bummer."

"Way much."

"So, you what do you want to talk about? There is still a lot more distance."

"Yeah, I often have to walk this stupid road."

Derek laughed. "Does your sister forget you that often?" Becca nodded. He laughed some more. "So I was thinking…"

"Hey Daniel!" He shouted to a boy walking nearby. Becca kicked the dust under her shoe, she was so close! She picked up a rock and threw it. A few seconds later she heard an "OWWW!" painfully screaming, at that point she ran. A few seconds later she passed an ambulance on the side of the road, dealing with a blood-streaked man screaming out in pain. _I am such an idiot, _Becca thought as she cried.

She reached school with her mascara running down her cheeks. Zoey rushed up to her and took her into the bathroom, where she washed it all off. She put on her, her own make-up and talked to Becca about what happened. Zoey pitied her and they rushed off to class.

* * *

Later, Hannah was coming back from school, and was just about to go to the mall, when Ryan came up to her and hugged her.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing," Ryan replied, "want to hang out?"

"Sure, I would love to; I was kind of going to the mall…"

So off they went, and again, Ryan bought everything for Hannah. They sat down near the fountain, facing the wonderful sculpture of a goose. A group of guys came up and decided to harass Hannah.

"Hey, baby, let's jet off to our own little corner of heaven," one said.

"EW, SICKO!" Hannah exclaimed, trying to keep her cool in front of Ryan.

"How about you leave her alone?" Ryan said.

"How about," said another guy to Hannah, "you dump this loser and we'll have some real fun."

"Yeah, c'mon babycakes!" the first guy said.

"How about, if I show you off, you'll leave!" Ryan jumped up.

"And if I win," said the first, "we get the girl and 50 bucks."

"Name your game," Ryan stared at him.

"Dance-off, you have a free choice in music."

The second guy brought out a boom-box with a large selection in CD's. Ryan picked a hip-hop piece, and they started. Ryan must've taken dance lessons before, because he was as good as Becca. The other guy looked like a dumbfounded fool. The song ended and the audience, that had gathered, took Ryan as their champion. Hannah hugged him, but not long before a security guard took his arm.

"Sorry little babe," said the gray-haired security officer, "Your little friends here are going to be taken to my office for vandalism of this beautiful statue. You know this statue cost a lot more than you're worth, and you kids these days, dancing on beautiful marvels such as these, why in my day…"

"But, but…" Hannah started.

"You can get him out if you, you know, give me a little somethin' somethin'," he said.

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked.

"You heard me sugar," the guard replied. "My place ain't too far from here."

Hannah slapped him. She mouthed the words, "I'll be back," to Ryan and ran. She had managed to grab Ryan's keys and she drove his car home successfully. She drove to Bee's house, knowingthat her ownparents wouldn't be home. David answered the door.

"David, are Zoey and Bee here?" Hannah asked in desperation.

"Yeah, in the kitchen," he answered.

"Do you want to help me break your twin free from the security guy in the mall?" Hannah asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Go get your mom and sister, we're busting him out!" Hannah exclaimed.

So David got them and they drove in Ryan's car to the mall, where they went straight to the security room. There sat the two guys and Ryan on a wooden bench in the small dark room. The guard smiled as Hannah walked in, but frowned when Bee, David, and Zoey came in.

"Let him go!" Bee demanded. "I'm sorry he has done a subtle vandalism to this stupid mall, but he is my son!"

"Woman, don't you know the rules of this 'stupid mall'?" he asked. "Any vandalism will be punished by one of the following options: a small fee of 600 dollars; an overnighter in the mall cells; or community service."

"That's nice, walking manual, but I don't suppose sexual harassment by the security guard is an option you left out?" Hannah accused.

"Excuse me?" Zoey and Bee asked at the same time.

"You heard me, this guard, harassed me, in order to get Ryan out of jail. He invited me to hishouse and called me inappropriate names!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can have your little boy back if you drop charges!" the guard insisted.

"What's your name?" Bee asked. "I won't drop charges, and I am going to get my boy back!"

"My name's Henry Garrison, I've been working at this mall for 30 years as a security guard, please don't let me lose my job!"

"You deserve it dude," David said. "Nobodymesses myfriendsup and gets away with it!"

"We'll see you in court," Zoey said as they walked out of the room with Ryan.

Once they were outside, Ryan said, "Thanks so much, guys! I'm sorry you had to go through that, Hannah. It's my entire fault; I should've kept my cool."

"Bee, can we press charges against those other guys who harassed me?" Hannah asked.

"I think so," Bee answered.

"We better," David agreed.

* * *

Hannah arrived at her house half an hour later, sure that her parents weren't home. Ryan had driven her home, and they were alone outside her door.

"Hannah, I'm sorry these things happened to you, I guess I kind of wanted to show off," Ryan confessed.

Hannah answered, "Hush." She leaned in and kissed him, and then went inside and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen, where her mother stood.

"Hannah? Where have you been?" Carmen asked.

"It's a long story," Hannah sighed.

"Tell me Hannah Elaine Sawyer." -Hannah Elaine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Ahem GaladrielEvenstar!)

"Mom, I kind of went to the mall with Ryan…" Hannah told her the whole story.

"My poor baby, why didn't you come to me?" Carmen asked.

"Because, you are never home!" Hannah sobbed. "You're always at work and Dad is always at work!"

"Hannah, I was home today, I got home early, remember?" Carmen reminded.

"No I don't! Because the last time I saw you was last night!" Hannah shouted.

She ran to her room. Her mother followed.

"Hannah, Win and I work hard so you can have your nice clothes and your big house and everything that you need! When I was your age I was in a stuffy apartment and my mom worked at an office and I wore whatever didn't stink. You're kind of spoiled," Carmen reasoned.

"Great, first I'm sexually harassed, and now I'm spoiled!" Hannah wailed.

"Maybe we don't have as good of communication through the family as I thought we did. Hannah, I have to tell you something," Carmen sighed. Hannah listened and stopped crying.

"I'm having another baby," Carmen whispered.

* * *

"Sean," Zoey said, that night at their date, "I think you're kind of…"

"Great, you're breaking up with me," Sean sighed.

"No, no, no," Zoey replied, "I'm fixing. I think you kind of tend to baby me, in a way."

"How so do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you kind of treat me like I'm helpless. I'm sorry Sean, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, I am trying to help, I promise," Zoey pleaded.

"Its okay, it's cool," he said. "I'll take your advice, okay?" Zoey nodded. She hugged him.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Zoey asked.

Sean answered, "I scored us some football tickets, Redskins game!"

"AWESOME!" Zoey replied.

So they painted their faces red and put on their Redskins jerseys, and drove to the game. They got amazingly good seats and a perfect view. They screamed their lungs out the whole game and went out for ice cream afterwards.

When they reached the ice cream parlor, Zoey spotted a really cute guy. Sean noticed and decided to test her. He slipped away to the bathroom, and the cute waiter walked over to Zoey.

"Hey there, sweet thang," he greeted. "Give me a call when you get a little lonely or a little bored." He gave her a paper with his number on it and walked his away. Zoey thought about, but she walked over to the trash can and tore up the number.

"You don't know what you're missing baby," the waiter said. Sean was relieved and came back from hiding.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Zoey smiled.

It is a very long chapter, almost 9 pages long. Sorry, but I had some ideas and I put them on paper. Tell me what you like, but no flames please, I know what they mean now. I know there is a lot about guys in here, but hey, almost the whole books were about guys. Love and Bunnies, read my story and submit a review! You heard me, push the stinking button below and write at least a few words! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	4. Getting it over with

Tangled, Chapter Whatever

It was the night of the performance, and all the girls had the butterflies in their stomachs. Becca was going first, because she was less afraid. She stepped onto stage and spotted Derek in the back. The music started, and she began to move her hips. She gulped right before the first word.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you  
Do you ever want to runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
that no one hears you screaming?_

Before the chorus she looked out to the rest of the audience and then back to Derek. He was pointing at her, why? Becca looked down at her outfit; there was a large water stain right on the front of her white t-shirt. She had long missed the chorus and the next verse, but she continued with the chorus.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

She finished singing the chorus and ran offstage. She looked at her friends accusingly, as if they wanted her to go onstage like that. After the music had finished, Zoey stepped onto stage.

* * *

Zoey stood with her feet apart on the vast stage looking out at the large crowd. Her blonde hair shone in the lights, and the reflection of it, she was sure, had blinded a few people. She should've worn a hat, like Becca. She stood there, frozen, waiting for her song to go on. The music started suddenly, and Zoey's face unfroze. She hit the first note exactly right.

_When I was just a little girl,_

_My momma used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read me a story,_

_It always was about a princess in distress,_

_And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory._

_I don't want to be like Cinderella, _

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free,_

_I don't want to be like someone waiting,_

_For someone to come and save me,_

_I don't want to depend on no one else, _

_I'm going to rescue myself._

She looked at Sean; there was a look in his eyes that said he was sorry, for what? She went on until the last part of the song.

_I can slay my own dragons, _

_I can dream my own dreams,_

_My knight in shining armor is me,_

_So I'm gonna set me free._

After the song ended, she walked offstage with tears running in her eyes, _I hurt his feelings, _she thought. Hayden hurried onstage.

* * *

Hayden waited impatiently for the song to go on; she just wanted to get it over with, like Tibby. The song started, she started.

_One more kiss could be the last thing,_

_One more lie could be the worst,_

_All these thoughts are never resting,_

_And you're not something I deserve,_

_In my head it's only you now,_

_This world falls on me,_

_In this word there's real and make believe,_

_This seems real to me,_

She looked over at David, he was laughing with his friends in the back row. She continued the song with fire in her eyes; she was going to punish him. She yelled out the words to the rest of the song and pointed accusingly at him the whole time.

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand,_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go, just let me go._

After finishing the last part of the song she ran offstage, knowing he wouldn't come after her. Why would a guy who had laughed during his "girlfriend" performing? She threw things aside, looking up to see David standing there.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked.

"Shut up," was all Hayden said. She watched Hannah take stage.

* * *

Hannah stood in her pose, smiling at her mom and dad in the first row, smiling back at her. The music started and she moved from her pose. She walked a few steps forward. She looked hard to find Ryan. She spotted him and started her song. She went through the two choruses and verses fine, but then she looked at the seat next to Ryan, where sat a girl his age. He leaned over and kissed her on the ear. Hannah's tears built up in her eyes, she watched Ryan kiss the girl's neck.

_You aint got to buy nothing, _

_It's not what I want, baby it's you_

_We don't have to go nowhere, _

_It's not what I want, baby its youuuuuuuuuuuu_

She couldn't sing the last part of the final chorus. She choked, staring straight at Ryan and his new girlfriend. He looked up and she looked at him, and their eyes met. _Oh no, I'm caught, _Ryan's eyes said. _Dang right you are, _Hannah's eyes said. The music finished after their little conversation through eyes. Hannah turned and walked off stage.

* * *

The girls met together after the performances at Hannah's house for pizza and soda. They talked about their problems.

"I don't need him," Hayden shrugged.

"David is a jerk," Zoey smiled. They all agreed.

"I don't need Derek either," Becca lied.

"No one needs Derek."

"Ryan, why did he have to go and do that?" Hannah asked.

"Guys are losers," Hayden said.

"What about Sean?" Zoey sighed.

"He's worthwhile, keep him, just improve him," Becca said.

"Guys, our troubles are over!" Hannah shouted.

"Huh?" they asked.

Hannah explained, "My mom hooked us up with guys from L.A…"

* * *

Sequel to come, if I get enough reviews. I do accept anonymous reviews, so don't be afraid to send me a little note saying how much you loved my story. I kind of got bored with this, so I had to cut it off. Hope you like it; look out for a new one that may possibly come out if I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! 


End file.
